Skating Around Love
by FishyRawrz
Summary: Skating was the one love Miley was curtain about in her life. There was no doubt she loved it with all her heart. Who knew it would be the cause of so much drama among her, her partner Nick and her boyfriend Liam. Miam/Niley. Rated M, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired from the Olympic dance/figure skating.**

Miley has three guys in her life.

Her Dad… who isn't even in the same country and they don't even speak much at all since he's busy helping a village in need, in Africa, so he hardly gets time to talk to her.

So its more like just two. Her boyfriend Liam. And her skating partner/friend, Nick.

Those two never see eye to eye on anything, and Miley always ends up being the referee between them.

Liam gets extremely jealous of Nick every time he is around her. And when it comes to video taping the contests of Miley and him staking together, Liam's jealousy rages on more, having to sit there and watch Nick touch her body and smile at her on the ice. But he tired to stay calm about it, for Miley.

Staking is basically her 24-7, hence the jealousy -Nick getting to spend more time with her than Liam does. And plus, Liam has this crazy idea that Nick, _really_, likes her.

Which isn't so crazy since he _actually_ does.

Its one of the biggest secrets you could keep from someone. But sooner or later… its going to come out, and its going to ruin bonds.

***This will start once Happiness ends.  
You might think you know whats going to happen, haha, _but you dont. _;D  
****I think this might be one of my most drama filled stories yet!  
And please bare with me, I dont know much about sports so writing a ****skating story will be a challange for me. So dont be too hard on me if I get something wrong.  
And no hate comments about Miam or Liam, PLEASE.  
Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley came racing out of her bathroom and grabbed her backpack off the bed with a swift motion and out the door she went. She was now in her own personal race that she put herself in almost each day. How fast she could arrive at the rink, if she was quick that day- they would have a good practice, if she was slow- it meant her mind wasn't focused like it should and so she would be leaving the rink with sores and possibly sprains.

In fact, her medical records folder is thicker than most teenage girls'. She has had a concussion. Plenty of sprained ankles and wrists from falling on them, a few times they thought it was actually broken. But nothing so far has kept her from putting those skates back on. Nothing can keep her from what she's passionate about.

She came like a storm down the grand stairs, over the glazy marble floor and toward the front door. Hollering to Bonni- her nanny that her dad hired for her since Miley was too busy to take care of the house and daily things, and to makes sure she eats something or else Miley would actually go days only fueled on water just to stay in shape for her favorite pass time- that she was leaving for the rink now and without even waiting for a reply back, she was running across the lawn and down the road. The cool brisk mid-late fall air was numbing at her exposed skin. Her sneakers slapping against the pavement in a rhythm, never missing a beat. She reached up and tucked her thumbs under her backpack straps, gripping her hands around them and pulling them forward so the pack wasn't hitting her back so much.

As she's moving her way to the rink, she can faintly feel her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. Miley tried not to slow down as she pulled it out and attempted to read it even with the shock from her feet hitting the ground causing her arms and hands to shake. It was an IM from Liam. She smiled and opened it.

"_Hey;)"_

"_hi:D"_

"_How've u been?"_

"_u just saw me at skool an hr ago:P"_

"_Yeah but things could have changed since then"_

"_lol im good, u?"_

She looked up to make a turn, the rink was starting to come into view.

"_Good too. I was just thinking that tomorrow, being its Saturday, we could go see a movie together. Some good ones came out today."_

"Oh Liam," she frowned. She didn't want to do this to him once again.

"_im sorry, I cant:/"_

Then she sent another right after that when she didn't get a response back.

"_im sorry. Extra practice on weekends. u kno how it is."_

"_unfortunately. Its alright. some other time then."_

"_sounds great__J__ but I really am sorry__L__"_

"_its okay. I know you cant help it. So I cant be mad."_

"_but it doesn't keep me from feeling bad about it."_

She entered the rink and rushed to the locker room and yelled, "time!" She sat down, out of breath and looked at her phone as she typed in another message telling Liam she had to go now.

Then Nick came walking around a set of lockers while looking at the stop watch. "Wow. You knocked two seconds off from yesterday." He looked up at her and gave her his bottle of water. "Congrats." He sat down next to her and watched as she sipped down the drink, gulp after gulp. "You know, you could just get a ride with me from school. It would be quicker and we would have more time here…"

When she pulled the drink from her lips and gasped to fill her lungs with air and put the cap back on the bottle before handing it back to Nick. "Yeah but running here helps keep my legs in shape." She raised her leg up in the air and slapped the side of it. Showing them off. Her girlfriends gave her complements all the time about them.

He couldn't keep his eyes from examining the way the black leggings fitted to her skin. His body temperature raised a few degrees like it always did when he would see her in her skating and competition outfits. But just like those other times, he ignored it and twisted the cap on and off his bottle while talking, "don't you work on that enough here?" He chuckled.

She stopped looking at her leg and let it drop to the floor. "And _plus_,it gets me all warmed up for the day. Everything is stretched and ready." She bent forward to untie her shoes and took them off, then twisted her body so her legs ran along the bunch. Nick did this as well and they pressed their feet together and they grabbed each other hands. She leaned back pulling his hands with and stretched his back and ham strings. Then she leaned forward and he went back, doing the same for her. After that stretching she grabbed her stakes from her bag and headed for the door that let to bleachers that ran around the rink.

They both sat on the bleachers as they raced to put on their shakes. Both finishing at the same time, Miley pushed Nick to try to get a head start to the ice. They both laughed at Nick stumbled backward a little and then took off after her the best he could. Before stepping out onto the glossy surface, he removed the plastic cover off the blades and placed them down on the floor where Miley's lay. He stepped out onto the empty rink and watched Miley swirl around and a fast speed. His skates smoothly gliding out to her.

She stopped and fixed her hair out of her face. "You are _in_ for it today. I am so in the _zoneeee." _she did a little hand gesture with a sway of her head. "Try to keep up," she joked and took off past him and gain speed and then turned back toward him.

He saw her coming straight for him. Her hair blowing beautifully behind her head. Nick watched her pick up her right leg and pointed it up into the air right next to her head and held it there with her hand as she twirled around on the tip of her other skate. Slowly she let her leg fall, making her slow down. Having a Y-chromosome, he couldn't help but have thoughts about her flexibility and what they would be able to do... since he was flexible too. He became unfocused on the world around him as he concentrated on his thoughts and the pictures popping up in his head. So he didn't notice Miley coming at him expecting him to catch her and lift her into the air... until it was too late and his back was already lying on the cold ice and she was on top of him.

Miley was looking down at him and after a moment, her eyebrows closed the gap between them with confusion. "Nick, what is in your pocket?"

*****Hello:] Sorry its taking so long for the next _Happiness_ but Ive hit a big red brick wall, I know what on the other side of it but I cant seem to bust through it yet. This story might be long or it might be short, or it could be inbetween. Idk yet.  
Oh Nicholas, what _is _in your pocket? ;]  
Review?**

**OH and if you could resub Jenny on YT .com/user/iloveJBnMiley, stupid hacker stole iluvjb4ever123. Deleted all her videos, please go support her and show her some love. She would really appreciate it. Thank you!**


End file.
